The invention relates to a method for adjusting camber and/or toe of a motor vehicle wheel according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
From DE 10 2009 058 489 A1 a generic device is known in which a wheel carrier for a vehicle wheel is configured multipart, i.e., with a wheel-side carrier part and an axle-side guide part and with rotary parts arranged there between. In the wheel-side carrier part a wheel bearing is integrated in which a wheel hub section of a wheel flange, which carries the vehicle wheel, can be articulately connected. The rotary parts arranged there between interact with slanted surfaces, which define a rotation axis of the wheel-side rotary part, which is slanted toward the rotation axis of the axle-side rotary part. In this way when at least one of the rotary parts is driven to rotate the wheel-side carrier part can be pivoted about an instantaneous center of rotation for toe or camber adjustment of the vehicle wheel.
In a braking procedure the braking forces and braking moments generated by the brake system are conducted to the vehicle superstructure via the wheel carrier, which poses the risk of an inadvertent influence on the camber and/or toe behavior of the wheel carrier. Thus during a braking procedure the wheel-side carrier part is impinged with a braking moment via the brake caliper, which is in braking engagement. In order to avoid introduction of the braking torque into the two rotary parts the wheel-side carrier part in DE 10 2009 058 489 A1 is supported on the axle-side guide part via a torque bridge i.e., a universal shaft.